bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Salacia Persei Elimo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20157 |idalt = 20157 2 |no = 1492 |element = Water |rarity = Dream |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 5 |animation_attack = 274 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 96 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Elimo had once been given the chance to join the ranks of the gods, but refused them in order to face them as a human. However, had she taken their offer, it is likely that the essence of her person would have remained the same. Her mortal body would have not been able to withstand such divine powers, but as a goddess she might have been able to manipulate them with ease. Perhaps she would have used such power to enlighten humanity and the gods with the wisdom to understand each other in order to build a better world together. |summon = Oh dear... Being called a "goddess" is awfully embarrassing... |fusion = I have no regrets. My body may no longer be human, but my heart remains unchanged. |evolution = Now I understand that not all wisdom is gained through knowledge. There is still so much for me to learn. | hp_base = 6179 |atk_base = 1980 |def_base = 2272 |rec_base = 2377 | hp_lord = 8042 |atk_lord = 2483 |def_lord = 2827 |rec_lord = 2968 | hp_anima = 9159 |rec_anima = 2670 |atk_breaker = 2781 |def_breaker = 2529 |def_guardian = 3125 |rec_oracle = 3266 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |atk_guardian = 2185 | hp_oracle = 6924 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Merciful Goddess's Wisdom |lsdescription = 60% boost to max HP, enormously boosts HC drop rate, hugely boosts HC efficacy & probable 20% damage reduction |lsnote = 30% boost, 75% effectiveness & 15% chance to reduce damage taken by 20% |bb = Difique Force |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts Def and Rec for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec & 160% Def, Rec |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Sacred Spring of Logos |sbbdescription = Greatly restores HP, hugely boosts Def and Rec for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns |sbbnote = Heals 4300-4500 + 40% of own Rec, 160% Def, Rec & 20% chance to heal 25-30% damage taken |sbbtype = Heal |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = Phantom Star's Fate |ubbdescription = Fills all allies' BB gauge to max, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = Aurora of Wisdom |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Water barrier for all allies effect to BB/SBB, reduces BB gauge required for BB & probable 20% damage reduction |esnote = 20% reduction, 20% chance to reduce damage & activates 3000 HP barrier |evofrom = 20156 |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to max HP, Def |dreamskill2_cat = BB Gauge |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB Gauge |dreamskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |dreamskill2_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Enhance BB gauge boost when hit |dreamskill2_2_note = Fills 3-4 BC |dreamskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |dreamskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |dreamskill4_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |dreamskill5_cat = Special |dreamskill5_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_1_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_1_note = Heals 3000-3500 + 15% Rec |dreamskill5_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_2_desc = Adds Atk, Def, Rec negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_3_desc = Adds status ailments negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_4_desc = Adds elemental damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_5_desc = Adds critical damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |notes = *In ancient Roman mythology, Salacia was the female divinity of the sea, worshipped as the goddess of salt water who presided over the depths of the ocean. |addcat = |addcatname = }}